1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure attached to an automobile door so as to prevent the ingress of raindrops, wind, dust and the like from the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile door or the like is generally provided with a seal structure which is composed of rubber, a plastic material or the like so as to prevent the ingress of raindrops and the like from the outside.
As shown in FIG. 2, in an automobile, doors 9 are mounted on the peripheral edges of the openings of the vehicle body on both sides thereof in such a manner as to be opened and closed and window glasses 92 are vertically movably inserted into the door frames 91 of the respective doors 9.
It is therefore necessary to provide a seal structure between the peripheral edge of the opening of the vehicle body and the door frame 91 and between the door frame 91 and the window glass 92, extending over the whole area L represented by the symbol L.
As shown in FIG. 3, a conventional seal structure 93 includes a door flange clamping portion 931 for mounting the seal structure 93 on the flange portion 911 of the door frame 91, a glass seal portion 932 for stopping a gap between the door frame 91 and the window glass 92, and a drip seal 933 for stopping the gap between the door frame 91 and the opening edge of the vehicle body.
The door flange clamping portion 931 and the drip seal 933 are integrally produced. A U-shaped support strip 94 is buried in the door flange clamping portion 931.
The glass seal portion 932, which is formed separately from the door flange clamping portion 931 and the drip seal 933, is mounted on the door frame 91 by a fitting metal 912. The glass seal portion 932 has a sliding lip portion 9321 which comes into sliding contact with the inner wall surface of the window glass 92, and a glass sealing lip 9322 which is situated on the outside of the window glass 92.
In FIG. 3, when the window glass 92 is raised, as indicated by the broken line in FIG. 3, the sliding lip portion 9321 and the glass sealing lip 9322 are bent and deformed in such a manner as to stop the gap between the window glass 92 and the door frame 91.
In FIG. 3, the reference numeral 9323 represents a glass contacting portion and 9324 a hollow portion provided in the glass contacting portion 9323.
Such a conventional seal structure for automobiles, however, cannot fully display the sealing function. This is because the sliding lip portion 9321 has a solid structure, as shown in FIG. 3, which makes the full play of elasticity impossible.
In addition, the end portion of the sliding lip portion 9321 is not accommodated in the glass sealing lip 9322, which damages the aesthetic appearance of the seal structure.